Tramway Engines
"Tramway Engines" was first published in 1972. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. Stories Ghost Train Percy claims his driver saw a "ghost train" the previous night, but Thomas doesn't believe him and Percy's driver confirms that the engine was on television. On his way home from working at the harbour all day, Percy crashes into a cart of lime that had stuck at Crowe's Farm Crossing. When the signalman remarks Percy looks like a ghost, Percy makes a plan, and convinces Thomas he has crashed and returned as a ghost, scaring Thomas out of the shed. Woolly Bear Thomas is still annoyed at Percy, and when Percy is delayed picking up haybales Thomas claims Percy is a "green caterpillar with red stripes". Percy, furious, resolves to be quick, but is delayed when a crate of treacle falls on him. The worst is wiped off, but as Percy returns home a gale whips up and Percy is covered in hay. Mavis Mavis is a stuck-up diesel working who loves rearranging the siding arangements at the quarry. This creates confusion and Toby is cross. When Mavis sees Daisy, she tells her that diesels are better than steam engines, making Mavis prouder than ever, until the trucks hold Mavis back and Toby has to help. Toby's Tightrope Mavis is restricted to the quarry after her incident. After a frost comes and goes, work increases and Mavis manages to convince the manager to let her go as far as the crossing. She formulates a plan to go further down the line and asks the trucks to push her at the crossing, but when Toby comes they decide to do it to him and he ends up suspended over a raging torrent on a pair of dangling rails. Mavis rescues him and, even though it was her fault, is forgiven and allowed to go down the line. Featured characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Mavis * Daisy * The Fat Controller * Troublesome Trucks * The farmer's tractors (do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Trivia * This is the final book written by the Reverend W. Awdry, and the last time a book is published in The Railway Series until 1983. * Percy and Toby spoof "The Three Little Pigs" in the scene when Percy "haunts" the shed. * The Reverend W. Awdry had previously said Percy looked like "a green caterpillar with red stripes" in the book "Percy the Small Engine", which led to C. Reginald Dalby refusing to do any more illustrations for the series. =Goofs= * Percy's front changes between "Ghost Train" and "Woolly Bear". * When Percy arrives at Ffarquhar haybales appear in his trucks. * In the fifth illustration of "Woolly Bear" Thomas' mouth is red, and his headcode is wrong. Instead of a lamp on the smokebox iron to indicate a stopping passenger train, he has a lamp on the right iron for a goods train. * The line to the quarry moves to the left side of the Ffarquhar sheds. Category:Railway Series Books